Outlaw
by VocaloidCookie
Summary: It's the last day of Summer camp, and Sam tries to satisfy the kids around the campfire, by telling them of the famous story of the Green Beauty - the infamous Outlaw of the town Damp Red, who had killed 3 officers and 6 civilians 35 years ago. Until, the Outlaw had been apprehended by the young police duo, Kaito and Rin. Or so Sam says...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

VocaloidCookie here! This is my second series on my account, and my first mini-series, perhaps 3 or 4 chapters long. It's a pretty cool series that I have the pleasure in writing. As always, it includes Vocaloid characters such as Rin, Len, Kaito and of course, a fictional character I love to use, Sam. It is rated M, for violence and mild sexual activity. Hope you enjoy!

 **Outlaw - Chapter 1**

The cool, summer night breeze swayed through the campfire circle. On the outskirts of the forest town, Damp Red, 20 kids sat around the campfire, for their last day of summer camp. Len sat, wrapped in blankets, face and nose bright red, next to the camp chief – Sam. The kids all ranged in ages, from 9 to 12.

It was 8:00pm, and the sun had long since disappeared over the canopies of Damp Red. Len was shivering, partly from the cold, and partly from the horror story that Chief Sam had just told.

'Alright kids, we better all head off now –'

'Awwwwwwwww. Noooooo!' the kids hastily replied.

Sam laughed, giving in, 'Okay, okay, one more story'.

Eager, young heads nodded, boy and girls grinning. _What is it going to be this time?_ Len thought. _Horror? A funny story? Mystery?_ All of the kids loved Sam's stories. Not only did he immerse you in the story, he told them in a way that seemed….Real. Almost like he was telling us something that happened yesterday.

'Okay. I've got the perfect story for you guys. It's called, _Outlaw_ '.

Len's attention snapped back to Sam. The final story on the final day of summer camp. Len didn't want to miss a moment of it.

Sam started, 'This is a story of Damp Red's most infamous outlaw, the Green Beauty. In fact, as you all know, this town was named after the events that she started, namely the killing of three towns police and six innocent civilians, that painted the town's grounds damp and red with blood.'

Many of the kids, including Len nodded. They all knew of the legend Green Beauty, the dangerous and infamous outlaw with a bounty of up to $30,000. She was eventually hunted down and killed in a massive explosion by a duo team of the town's police.

The story was real, but over time, was moulded into a work of fiction, with fake details added by storytellers, namely parents, that was used to scare little children. Len was very interested to hear of Sam's version of the story.

Sam continued, 'I can assure you all that this version is going to be very different to the versions your parents may have told you. And that's because this is the real story. The true details. In fact, I was there in that event. Don't ask me what I did, but I saw everything'.

There were lots of Oohs and Aahs, before Sam started the story.

'Around 35 years ago, there was a boy named….Well, let's just say his name was Kaito. He was a very bright, young addition to the police force of the then called town, Greenland…'

 _35 Years Ago._

'Welcome to Greenland Police Department, young lad!'

'Thank you sir!' the 20 year old teen beamed.

'What is your name, son?'

'Kaito, sir!'

'Well Kaito, you've received your badge and your gun, you are on night patrol starting tonight. I'm afraid nightfall ain't a long time away, so you will have to have your party tomorrow, sound good?' The Chief of Staff, Kei asked.

'Terrific, sir!'

Kaito stepped out from Chief Kei's office, letting out a huge sigh of relief. He finally became a policeman, able to protect his town, and his people. The time was 4'o clock in the afternoon, and Kaito had 2 hours, before his night shift started.

Back inside the office, Chief Kei was whispering into the walkie talkie on his shoulder, 'Yes…yes he has been released…yes…start it…..'

 _3 hours later_

The sun had just winked over the horizon, and it was beginning to become dark, quickly. Kaito pulled out his flashlight, and was walking through the Eastern side of the town, nodding to the townspeople who walked by. The town had been calm for an hour now. Then static erupted from his speaker.

'All units! This…Officer Gapuko….shooting! …..Farmhouse….Help!'

Off in the distance, Kaito heard gunfire and screams. The connection to Officer Gapuko had been cut, and already he heard Chief Kei's reply.

'All active, available police personnel converge on Farmhouse to the west, 3km from the Town Centre. All inactive roster police gear up, and ready yourselves as reinforcement. Let's nullify this before it gets out of hand'

Then Kei spoke into Kaito's speaker only, a private message.

'Sorry Kaito, I knew this town has been silent too long. Try to stay away from the action, it's only your first day'.

Then Kei's voice was cut. Kaito had started running towards the Farmhouse, but it was 8 km away, opposite to where Kaito was. Keeping this in mind, he kept up a fast jog, his mind racing and his blood boiling.

He constantly thought, _Will this be the day? The day that I will have to end someone's life to save another's?_ Kaito was finally 400 metres from the Farmhouse. The air was thick with smoke and the cries of a woman, man and…was that a child?

Angry that a child's life may be at stake, Kaito sprinted up the hill to see the Farmhouse up in flames, 15 other policemen, an injured officer and 3 teams of firefighters trying to get rid of the fire. Panting heavily, he asked a frantic police officer on what was going on.

Through the screams and sirens, the officer yelled, 'Someone has invaded the home of a family of 3 – parents with one 19 year old daughter. We don't know who this person is, but he or she has started the fire, and is holding the family hostage inside the house!'

Kaito cursed, _what were the firemen doing?_ They should be diving inside the building. But after thinking through his rage, Kaito realised that if they made hasty decisions, the family could be killed. He assumed the infiltrator had a gun, thus the injured Officer Gapuko.

But unable to watch as the family and house would eventually all burn down, Kaito walked up to one of the firemen with the hose, snatched it off him, and sprinted forwards, to the outskirts of the fire, where the flames singed his hair and licked against his arms.

He could feel the carbon dioxide in his throat and directed the water stream forwards, hearing shouts of protest behind him. Eventually making a path to the house, Kaito breathed in fresh air, before holding his breath and sprinting towards the house.

Behind him, Chief Kei spoke into his phone smiling, 'He's going in'.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam drew in a deep breath, taking a break from the story. Len noticed that he was sweating, on such a cool night. The time was 8:34pm and Len smiled as he glanced around the campfire. All the students were tense and a couple cast looks towards the Farmhouse area. After the incident, the building had been renovated and was now clean and held no trace of a fire.

Len was amazed to see Sam also tense and furrowing his eyebrows. He wondered if it was all a part of his brilliant acting and storytelling, or if it was more…real…But his thoughts were interrupted as Sam spoke once again.

 _35 years ago_

Kaito reached the front of the house, and caught a glimpse of people on the second level. He tried the door, but found it was locked and probably barricaded. He approached the window and used the butt of his gun to smash through. He waited for most of the smoke to billow out, before vaulting through and instantly falling towards the floor for oxygen.

Still holding his breath, he squinted his eyes and looked through the smoky rooms. Kaito reached the kitchen and caught sight of the staircase leading upstairs. He could feel the fire intensify behind him, and swore – smashing through the window was a mistake he had to take. But now more oxygen was fuelling the fire.

Fumbling around, Kaito accidentally grabbed onto the handle of a knife and decided to keep it. Feeling he would was too slow, he ripped off his clothes and tool belt, including his gun but excluding his handcuffs, deciding only to keep the knife, his cuffs and his pants. He used his clothes to momentarily snuff out the fire around the staircase and quickly ascended to the 2nd floor.

As soon as he reached the top, the wooden staircase creaked and with a BANG smashed to the ground. The house was now starting to succumb to the fire and break off, beams and items falling all around him. The fire and smoke was worse upstairs, and Kaito decided to take a deep breath as low to the ground as he could go, filling his lungs with oxygen and carbon dioxide.

He took a risk and stood up, running frantically around and finally finding the room. His lungs were burning and his eyes were watering, but he could still survey the room. The father was still on the ground, bleeding from bullet wounds, and the mother and 19 year old daughter were held at gunpoint.

The intruder was a girl around Kaito's age, with green, or rather teal, long hair. She was short, and Kaito would've fancied her if she wasn't a killer and intruder. She was facing away from him, out a window looking down at the police, as they frantically tried to calm the girl down.

'Put the gun down! We will hear your demands! Step outside the building!' The megaphone blared.

The teal-hair coloured girl was obviously not right in the head, and at this point, the 19 year old teen hostage had caught sight of Kaito. She, in turn had short, blonde hair, a white blouse and yellow hair bow. Kaito showed her the handcuffs and placed a finger over his mouth, signalling for her to stay quiet.

The wide-eyed blonde girl didn't reply, but assuming she understood, Kaito took another breath of carbon-dioxide filled air, and ran towards the teal-haired girl, as silent as he could.

The blonde-haired girl squealed as Kaito came close, alerting the other girl. Kaito cursed, and made a quick lunge, trying to push the girl off the building, but instead she ducked under him, kneeing his stomach.

Grimacing in pain and sweating profusely from the severe heat, Kaito turned and grabbed her wrist, twisting it backwards. He moved to trip her backwards, but one of the floorboards cracked under him, and he slipped, letting her go. Momentarily stunned, Kaito quickly recovered to see the girl holding both mother and daughter by the hair and at gunpoint.

'Which one do you want to die first, dear officer?' she said with a wicked smile, as support beams fell and the whole house creaked.

It was the first time Kaito got a good look at her face and noticed, stunned, that she was beautiful. Too bad she was such a bitch.

Looking over at the daughter, he saw her crying, mumbling, obviously terrified. Then he looked at the mother, and saw her emotionless, looking straight into Kaito's eyes. He knew what she wanted.

Not wasting a breath, Kaito threw his knife at the killer, and it plunged into her shoulder. Shouting out in pain, the girl shot the mother 3 times before raising the gun at the girl, who was sobbing. But Kaito lunged at her and she was blasted backwards with Kaito as two shots rang out.

One bullet bounced harmlessly against the walls while another thudded into Kaito's leg. Not taking any notice, Kaito punched her square in the face and threw her against the wall. The girl screamed in pain, bloody and bruised as Kaito finally felt the pain of the wound.

Kaito had to stop and rest but had no time to, as the killer looked him straight in the eye and raised the gun. Kaito leapt to the right as another 3 shots were fired, each not finding a target. The fourth shot wasn't fired as instead the girl used the butt of her gun to smash Kaito's temple. Dazed, he could only watch as the girl straddled him and repeatedly smacked him in the chest and head with the gun.

Then she stood up and checked her gun, and laughed, saying, 'Only one bullet left, buddy. It's your lucky day! By the way, my name's Miku, but that's too bad. Because you'll never live to remember that'.

Miku raised her gun and aimed at a beaten Kaito.

 _ZIPPPPPPPPPPP_

Miku was surprised to see a handcuff on her hand, and the other on Kaito's. Kaito laughed too. He had managed to handcuff them both as she was beating him.

He cackled, 'The name's Kaito. What are you gonna do? One bullet, Miku. Shoot me and waste that bullet? Or shoot the cuff and run away?' Kaito said, then added, 'Like a bitch'.

Cursing, Miku gave Kaito the finger, and shot the cuffs off, throwing the gun out the window. Miku turned around, sighed and pulled out her phone, while Kaito crawled to the blonde-haired girl. He hugged her as Miku rasped into her phone, something about a failure as a male voice answered. That voice sounded familiar.

But Kaito couldn't pay attention anymore, he was too tired. He closed his eyes as he heard the fire blaze on, sirens in the distance, glass smashing and voices….footsteps… Then he fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

By now, Sam, Len and all other kids around the fire were sweating, imagining themselves as Kaito. Len had chills race through his body, up his spine and through his skull. It was such a fascinating story. But a story is useless without a storyteller. And Sam, was one heck of a storyteller.

It was just now, though, as Len sat next to Sam, that he saw red scars and lines run down his arms. He hadn't paid much attention to these scars as everyone knew it was from a hiking accident a while ago. Sam even had the medical bill to prove it. But maybe…just maybe it could be something else…But once again Sam continued onwards, and Len was dragged from his thoughts into the story.

 _35 Years Ago._

"Sergeant Kaito. You are the only officer in the history of this town that has been upgraded from rank Private to Sergeant overnight. For the benefit of the men and women in this room who don't believe my recommendation, please explain everything that happened yesterday night."

Kaito turned to face the whole assembly of Greenland's police force, and slowly went through all the events that had happened the night before. The faces of the crowd changed from reminiscent, to shock, to amazement, and also sadness. Kaito especially took note of the dark silhouette of a girl in the corner of the forum.

He stepped back down and into the crowd, receiving slaps on the back and words of encouragement. He joined the back of the crowd, standing a couple metres from the girl in the corner. He listened to Chief Kei while keeping an eye on her.

"The girl who made such a mess and arose such panic amongst the town, is someone by the name of Miku Hatsune. An extensive research was done on her, and her medical records found. She is, clinically, at least, insane. She still has a consciousness very similar to any of us in this room, save for the fact that she lost her ability to feel loss or grief, after the incident 2 years ago".

Kaito could tell the girl in the corner was listening very intently, and he could already guess who it was.

"2 years ago, she had been a civilian living a normal life until both her parents had been killed. The blame was pushed over to her, and she was deemed an Outlaw. Outlawry is one of the harshest legal justices, and is the act of abolishing someone's rights as an equal human being. Thus, the person who has been outlawed, can be killed by any person legally, without persecution."

Kei waited for this information to sink in, and released the final piece of information, "Last night, two civilians were killed, along with one officer who died due to severe injuries. That officer is Corporal Gapuko, who was a valued member of this department".

Having heard enough, the girl in the corner turned to leave, and Kaito followed her out, until they were both outside the building. Then, he grabbed her arm and pulled her cap off, revealing long, flowing, blonde hair. The girl from the Farmhouse.

She yelped when Kaito grabbed her, and sighed in relief, realising who it was.

Kaito quickly assured her, "Hey, I know you're going through some tough times, but two questions. What is your name, and how did you get in there?"

The girl looked around, grabbed Kaito's arm and led him to a place where no one would be able to see or hear them talking.

She sighed before looking at his eyes and saying, "My name's Rin, I snuck my way in when no-one was watching, avoiding the cameras. I need to go now, I'm finding that bitch".

Wow. Rin was hot. Damn.

"Bitch? You mean Miku? How are you going to find her? It's a small town, but still, she could be anywhere!"

Rin kept walking away, yelling, "I'm going to find her, no matter what!"

Kaito sighed and caught up with her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Rin turned around, eyes watering. Kaito pulled her into a hug, and she burst into tears, her head resting on his shoulders.

"Look. I don't know how you feel, I couldn't possibly know. But if you are going out to find her, at least grab some equipment. A weapon and some gear. I can sneak some out for you".

"Thank you", was her only reply.

"Okay, now just wait outside the police office, I'll be right back".

30 minutes later, Kaito strolled out with a bullet-proof vest on, an extra for Rin and two handguns. Unfortunately he didn't have enough security clearance to access the lower levels of the department, containing the automatic weapons, but that didn't matter. The handguns would do the job.

They set out to the Farmhouse, to look for some clues, and while running, Kaito couldn't help but laugh. It was like the detective shows he used to watch as a kid. When they arrived at the scene, it was blocked off, and for some reason the only person allowed through was Chief Kei.

Turning back, disappointed, the duo turned to get lunch at the busy markets of the town. They talked about what had happened last night and pulled together all the details. But soon enough, both of their stomachs were growling in protest, and they strolled through the markets to look for food.

"How bout we grab a burger? I see a pretty busy stand right there", Rin suggested, pointing towards the small burger stand not far away. There were 2 workers, both with hair tucked into their hats wearing aprons. One at the counter and one behind her, frying the patties. There was a long line for the burgers.

"Why not"

They were lining up to get the burgers, when the girl working the patties and the girl at the counter swapped roles. When it was their turn to order, Kaito was figuring out some coins, when he dropped a dollar. Both the counter girl and Kaito squatted to offer to pick it up, and Kaito thanked the girl for the help.

For the first time, Kaito looked directly at her face, and she at his. Her friendly attitude dropped when Kaito reached for the gun. Her hair was teal coloured.


	4. Chapter 4

Len could only pay attention to Sam's scars on his arms, while Sam took a break. Checking his watch, Len was surprised to see it was 8:50, and that time had passed so quickly. Sam would probably finish his story up around 9 so the kids could all get a good night's sleep. During the break, all Len could think about was the different ways in which Sam could've gotten those scars.

It could've been a hiking accident, but looking at its angles and the patterns, it looked almost like a knife wound, and a rope burn mixed together. Sam said, "Alright, here's where it gets juicy, so listen up kids".

 _35 Years Ago_

"So you work at a burger stall now?" Kaito smirked, as he held a gun to Miku's temple.

Rin looked at Kaito and Miku exchanging insults, and decided to evacuate the area; people were forming a crowd around the commotion, and it was going to be dangerous for them.

"Everyone, move back inside your homes! This is Greenland Police Force! I repeat!" Rin shouted.

Kaito had Miku kneel on the floor, and just as he was about to cuff her hands behind her, static interrupted him.

"Kaito! What is going on! There's a commotion in the market square, and witnesses say they saw you!" It was Chief Kei.

"I caught Miku Hatsune, sir! I was just about to release a message to the whole of the department! I'll do that –"

"No no! Don't bother. I'll come down myself with 2 lieutenants! Hang tight!"

The static cut off, and Kaito turned his attention back to Miku, but she took advantage of the distraction, and slapped the gun out of his hand, seizing it off the floor. Kaito made a grab for her, but she rolled out of the way, and started shooting in his direction.

Hearing all the commotion, Rin turned around, pulled out her gun and aimed at Miku.

"NOOO!" Kaito shouted; there were too many civilians around. But it was too late.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Miku fired two shots and Rin fired one, and although Miku's shots didn't find any target, Rin's bullet hit the head of a passing civilian. Shocked, Rin dropped her weapon, wide-eyed. Taking this chance, Miku aimed at Rin and fired.

BANG! BANG! Red erupted from Miku's arm, and she dropped the gun, yelling. Rin was hit square in the chest, and staggered. Kaito rushed to her, and told her to take deep breaths. He knew there was no damage done. The handguns were low-calibre weapons, and Rin was wearing a bullet-proof vest. It was just shock from getting shot at.

Miku, on the other hand, was clutching at her bleeding arm, and behind her, Kaito was glad to see two lieutenants emerging behind her, wielding assault rifles. One of the lieutenants rushed to Kaito and Rin, while the other raised his gun to finish Miku off.

BANG! BANG! Kaito was confused as to what had happened, and turned to see that both lieutenants were on the ground, unmoving. They were dead. Confusion turned to horror, as Kaito saw who the shooter was. It was Chief Kei.

Kaito saw Chief Kei help Miku up, and, grabbing his gun, Kaito helped Rin up, and moved to a building, bullets tearing up the walls behind him. There, they proceeded to the roof of the building, and stayed there, gun focused on the only door to the roof.

Soon after, Kei and Miku burst from the doors, both firing automatic weapons. Kaito ducked, unable to fire a shot. Kaito and Rin both moved to the edge of the building, as the ventilation machines around them were shredded by bullets. The building was 4 stories high, and Kaito looked for a way down.

"RIN! GET ON MY BACK! TRUST ME!" Kaito shouted over the gunfire.

Rin didn't hesitate to get on Kaito's back, and he took a deep breath and leapt off the building, to the left. He was aiming for a bunch of ropes leading down to the ground, on the building to the left and successfully managed to grab one of them.

The rope burned his skin as he fell rapidly to the ground, and he screamed in pain. Rin and Kaito both fell to the ground, and started running as bullets kept hitting the ground around them. As they ran through the crowded areas, Kaito heard screams of pain behind him.

 _Motherfuckers!_ He thought. Kei and Miku weren't afraid to kill innocent townspeople just to get to Kaito. As he thought this, Rin screamed beside him, and he turned to look, horror in his eyes. Kaito stopped by her side; her foot had been shot and she couldn't run.

Kaito and Rin both moved inside another building, an abandoned warehouse, but when they arrived, Kei and Miku were already there, pointing their weapons at the duo.

"Stop, or I'll shoot! Hands up!" Kei shouted, smiling wickedly.

Kaito and Rin raised their hands in surrender, both furious. Miku walked up to them, rid Kaito of the handgun, and shot him in the leg. BANG! Rin shouted, "NO!" as Kaito dropped to one knee, grimacing. Miku laughed and turned around, playing around with the handgun, as Chief Kei walked up to them, with rope.

He lifted Kaito up and tied him with Rin, hands behind their backs. As he was being tied, Kaito gripped at something small on the ground and pocketed it, yelling, "Rin, I promise we'll get out of this. I promise".

"Ayeeeeeee. Must hurt, Sergeant Kaito", Kei mocked, looking at his arm.

"It does, more than the bullet actually."

Kei finished tying them together, and, with the butt of his rifle, rendered Rin unconscious.

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Kaito furiously shouted, spittle flying from his mouth.

Kei moved so Kaito could see his face, and Kaito spoke.

"You killed two Lieutenants Chief Kei, I hereby deem you guilty for the murder of two policemen and 6 civilian casualties. You are under arrest for these actions, and have the right to remain silent"

Kei looked at Kaito, disbelief etched on his face, and burst out laughing. When he had stopped, he looked at Kaito and said "Just for that, I'm going to ask you something. Sergeant Kaito, have you ever wondered, what my last name was?"

Kaito looked confused, and Kei continued.

"My full name is Kei Hatsune." Then he knocked Kaito unconscious.


	5. FINAL

Kaito woke up, to see Rin nowhere to be found. Miku and Kei were talking and they noticed that Kaito was awake. Beaming, Miku walked up to Kaito and told him, "Hey, back in the Farmhouse, I kinda liked the thing you did with the hand cuffs and one bullet, so I made did something just like that, to repay you"

Kaito looked confused, and Miku explained, "In a moment, Kei is going to untie you, and you are going to be given your handgun, that has only one bullet inside."

Then Kaito went wide-eyed, as Miku said, "I've kept her bullet-proof vest on, but I've strapped a bomb to her. Then I'll give you a choice: you can either shoot her in the head, and I will disable the bomb and let you go. Or you can shoot me, and Kei will kill you, but let Rin go. If you shoot Kei or yourself, I will detonate the bomb, and we will all die".

Kaito went through his choices, and looked at his situation, while Miku untied only one arm and both legs. He surveyed his surroundings, and found half-cracked windows, support beams, and a bunch of oil spilt on the ground. The abandoned warehouse reeked of wood, metal and oil. He could use that to his advantage.

Then he remembered the item he had picked up and pocketed when Kei was tying him up. Miku joined Kei again and woke Rin up to explain Miku's little _game_ to her. While none of them were looking, he used his free hand to grab at the contents of his pocket. He brought it out, and saw it was a match box, with 3 matchsticks inside.

Kaito thought of how he could somehow start a fire with the oil in the warehouse, at least taking Miku and Kei down with him and Rin. But he decided against it. He wanted to get out alive, along with Rin, and hatched up a plan to do so.

Finally, Miku shouted to no one in particular, "Everyone please! I've explained the circumstance clearly to you all." Then Kei dragged Kaito closer to Rin, barely 3 meters apart. "Kaito, if you do not shoot her in the head, I will activate the bomb, and we will all die".

In his mind, Kaito laughed at his fortune. He'd seen the type of bomb it was, and saw the red, blue, green and black wires protruding out, just like in the movies. However, unlike the movies, Kaito had chosen bomb disposal, as one of his training police years. He knew which wire would disable the bomb, which would detonate it, and so on.

Kei chucked the handgun to Kaito and he checked the clip. 1 bullet.

"Now, Kaito please, do the honours and shoot whoever you want".

Kaito looked at Rin in the eye and mouthed something. Rin looked at his lips closely, and understood, telling Kaito that with the slightest nod of her head. Kaito released a sigh of relief; that had been the only major flaw in his plan. He didn't know if Rin would understand. But she had.

Miku and Kei just laughed, telling Kaito to hurry up, saying that or else they would detonate the bomb. Kaito took a sharp intake of air and held his breath. He aimed his handgun at Rin.

"Rin. Close your eyes".

Rin did so, reluctantly. Then he aimed, and shot.

BANG!

He had shot at Rin's bullet-proof vest, and Miku was disappointed.

Many things happened then, in the space of a few seconds. Miku clicked the button to detonate the bomb, Kaito threw the empty gun to one of the closest, cracked windows, and immediately grabbed the knife that Rin had thrown at him, right before Kaito shot her.

Kaito didn't pay attention as the gun he threw smashed the windows; he grabbed the knife and practically ripped the rope off his arm, cutting his own arm as well. The bomb, didn't detonate. Miku and Kei were surprised and they inspected the bomb on Rin, to find that Kaito had shot the red wire off, when he had shot her.

As soon as the rope was off his arm, Kaito chucked the knife as hard as he could to Kei, and it pierced him through the leg. Kei yelped in pain, and dropped his rifle. Kaito sprinted past a baffled Miku, picked Rin up, and lit all three of the matches, throwing them into an oil puddle. He jumped through the window he smashed, just as the warehouse _exploded_ into flames. All of this happened in less than 10 seconds, and Kaito lay on the ground, panting, as Rin stirred.

The rusted support beams were rattled by the explosion, and they started falling, taking the whole abandoned warehouse down with them. Kaito and Rin lay outside, in the cold air, as they heard Miku scream. Then, without warning, Rin drew Kaito close, and kissed him on the mouth.

 _Present._

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww", the kids around the campfire said.

Sam laughed as the kids all scrunched up their faces, disgusted at the kissing. Nevertheless, Len thought it was a great story, told by an even greater storyteller. Sam finished the story off on a suspenseful note.

"Kaito and Rin are still alive, some say they left the town, some say they are living normal lives in Damp Red. But anyways, that was the true story. The saviours weren't a police duo, they were a policeman and civilian. And the Green Beauty had a father that worked with her to do her dirty deeds, Chief Kei".

None of the kids had heard the story that way. Then Len frowned as Sam said, "People say that you can recognise Kaito by the burn and cut scars on his arms. The End".

The kids around the dying fire shivered, and yawned, tired out. Sam, happy his story had satisfied them, looked at his watch that read 9:00pm. All the kids trudged up the hill to get a good night's sleep, but Len had trouble doing so.

All he could think about, was the scars on Sam's arms…


End file.
